destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Undying Mind
The Undying Mind is a strike in Destiny: The Dark Below. It takes place in Meridian Bay, Mars. It was exclusive to PlayStation until the release of Destiny: The Taken King. A Vex Hydra, the Undying Mind, is trying to restore the Black Heart. A fireteam is dispatched to stop it. Objectives *Find the Undying Mind *Reach the Mind *Eliminate the Precursors *Fight to the Mind *Kill the Mind Tactics The Black Garden The fireteam starts in the Darkness Zone from the heart of the Black Garden and will proceed up the steps up to the open valley, where several waves of Vex must be defeated. Waves consist of a number of Goblins and Hobgoblins, some Minotaurs, and an occasional Hydra. Defeating these waves opens up a Vex wall that was in the way. Continue climbing up the steps, destroying a few Minotaurs, Goblins, and Hobgoblins as the fireteam proceeds. Once the fireteam reaches the top and enters the next area, a huge number of waves of Precursors will spawn. These Precursors have more health than normal Vex, but do not drop Glimmer despite their yellow HP bar. There is also a Cyclops called the Divisive Oculator that sits atop the steps. Destroying it will lift the restriction of respawning, so destroying it quickly is advisable if players cannot withstand the swarm of Precursor Vex. Out of these spawns are also Depraved Goblins, who already have had their head removed, and thus, are immediately on berserk mode. Sweep the Vex from this area and continue the climb. The next area consists of only normal Vex. In the large boss chamber, a Transfer Gate will open up. Do not waste time destroying it, as it is immune to all damage. A few waves of two Goblins will spawn from the Gate, and then two Minotaurs. The Undying Mind After the Goblins and Minotaurs are cleaned up, the Undying Mind will appear. Like a Hydra, it has shields where if shot, the attack is stopped. However, unlike a normal Hydra, its shield is split up into three small shields that rotate around it. Getting close to it is a very bad idea, as it can use an explosion attack and kill players in one hit. It attacks like a normal Hydra with Void damage and a barrage of Aeon Mauls which cause splash damage. The Undying Mind will move down and up the center randomly. Destroying the Undying Mind is like destroying any kind of Hydra: Shooting its eye will cause the most damage against it, but it has a huge pool of health. From the Transfer Gate, Vex will periodically spawn from it, consisting of Hobgoblins, Goblins, and Minotaurs. Two groups of Precursor Vex will randomly spawn in on the right and left sides of the chamber. These Precursor Vex do drop Glimmer this time around. The Precursor Spawns consist of mostly Goblins, but can also consist of Minotaurs and Hobgoblins. Removing the Vex around the Undying Mind will ease pressure as the fireteam destroys it. Other than occasional Vex spawns, the Undying Mind is a threat to deal with, as it fires Aeon Maul blasts very quickly. Destroying the Undying Mind will complete the Strike. Transcript {Loading Screen} *'IKORA REY': The Black Garden may not stay among us for long. Something has begun to repair the schism torn by its destruction. Vex now flood the Garden channels to protect it. We must stop the weavers before they seal the Garden and begin to summon back its heart. {Gameplay} *'GHOST': I like this place better when it's dead. A Vex wall blocks the fireteam from continuing. After eliminating several waves of Vex, the wall disappears, and the fireteam continues on. They head up the stairs, encountering Vex along the way. Another wall blocks their progress. They destroy several waves of Vex reinforcements, and the wall disappears. The Guardian continues to a large transfer gate, encountering more Vex along the way. After killing all Vex in the area, The Undying Mind appears. The fireteam destroys the Undying Mind, and the remaining Vex retreat. *'IKORA REY': The Black Garden remains here, among the Light. But the Vex will never cease until their birthplace is restored, and we must keep it here until we can understand its origins. {Mission Ends} Strike Hoard Loot *Imago Loop *Mark of the Undying Mind Videos destiny_ps4.jpg|Entrance to Undying Mind Strike References ja:不滅のマインド Category:The Dark Below Strikes